Blankets
by RusherloveKogan
Summary: Kendall se encuentra con alguien de su pasado Su pasado se llama Logan Pero él va acompañado Se supone que eso no significaría nada, pero significa todo. Fic ubicado en el universo de la historia "The Only Exception"
_**Blankets.**_

* * *

No sabía que estarías aquí.

Definitivamente creí que todo esto había acabado hace tanto tiempo que verte ahí simplemente me dejo paralizado.

Es decir, eres tú.

Jamás vendrías a una de estas porquerías llamadas reunión de ex alumnos y mucho menos a la de esta preparatoria que abandonaste hace muchos años junto con esta ciudad.

Me parece increíble.

Pero ahí estas, Logan.

Fingiendo que no pasa nada y mirando a la gente que está por aquí.

No me has visto y me alegro de eso, decidí esconderme en el pequeño salón del conserje, el gimnasio es muy grande y somos pocas personas, puedes identificarme rápidamente.

Solamente nuestros viejos amigos te notan y en ese traje sastre negro que llevas pareces el hombre más guapo del mundo.

Pero ese hombre que se encuentra de pie a tu lado me pone a dudar si debo acércame o no.

Creí que cuando te vería lo primero que haría sería gritarte o abrazarte, que haría algo. No pensé en esconderme como un cobarde.

Pero aquí estoy pretendiendo que las mariposas resucitaron y que no me importa que aquel guapo hombre más joven te llevará una copa.

Respiro tres veces y decido salir de ahí.

No me acercaré a buscarte

No quiero hablarte

Y definitivamente no quiero saber quién es ese estúpido que acaba de poner su mano en tu hombre.

Me acerco a la mesa y busco una copa llena

Parece que las personas de la preparatoria siguen siendo las mismas personas alcohólicas que dejamos hace mucho tiempo.

Tú antes que yo.

-Kendall.- No recordaba el sonido de mi nombre con tu voz, internamente me siento de nuevo un adolescente idiotamente enamorado de ti.

-Logan, ¡Viniste!-

-Suenas tan sorprendido.

-Desapareciste por diez años y no supe nada de ti, ¿Cómo querías que sonara?- Antes de que pudiera detenerlo, lo había dicho.- LO siento.

-No lo sientas Kendall, es verdad. Me sorprende que no me golpearas en la cara o me gritaras.

-¿Puedo hacerlo?

Te reíste con aquella hermosa calidez y tu rostro mostró un Logan que desconocía pero definitivamente quería tener en mi vida.

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, mi carrera va de maravilla.- No supe que más decir, era la verdad.- ¿Y tú?

-Soy un hombre de negocios.

-Eres un guapo hombre de negocios.- Y antes de que mi sonrisa se borrara, llego él.

-Kendall te presentó a Peter.

-Hola.- Me estrecho la mano e intenté no hacer una mueca, pero no me funciono.

Te reíste por eso.

-¿Vienen juntos?

-Sí.- Se apresuró a decir Peter.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí.- Contestaste. No quise preguntar de nuevo y quedar como idiota.

Seguramente ya lo estaba haciendo.

-Peter es mi asistente, tengo negocios cerca de esta ciudad y aproveche a visitar este horrible lugar.

Sonreí. A pesar de estar muriendo por dentro, sonreí.

-Creo que me sentiré afortunado por eso, Logie.

-Hacía tanto tiempo que alguien me decía Logie.

-Peter, puedes irte al hotel.

-Gracias señor.

Se fue.

-Entonces.

-Entonces.

-¿Ustedes dos están juntos, juntos?

No pudiste evitar soltar una carcajada.- Por supuesto que no. Podría ser su padre.

-Claro que no, tal vez su hermano algo mayorcito pero no su padre.

-¿Celoso?

-Si soy sincero, demasiado celoso. Si no lo soy, solo un poquito.

Guardamos silencio.

-¿Por qué te fuiste Logan?

-Fue lo mejor para mí.

-Lo sé pero, ¿Por qué no me buscaste después?

-Lo hice. Un par de veces regresé aquí y te miraba a lo lejos. Intentaba acercarme a ti pero no pude. Nunca pude hacerlo. Hasta el día de hoy me arme de valor.

Creí que estarías enojado.

-Y lo estoy.

-Que no hablarías conmigo y que definitivamente estarías con alguien más.

Pero aquí estas sintiendo celos por Peter.

Ambos sonreímos como tontos.

-Sé que te lastime y sé que…- La música empezó. Nuestra canción favorita.

-¿Quieres bailar?- Te pregunté.

-Por supuesto.

Y bailamos como nunca lo hicimos cuando éramos jóvenes.

Y llegamos a mi casa y nos besamos como nunca habíamos besado a nadie desde que nos dejamos.

Y nos metimos a las sabanas y nos quisimos como habíamos querido hace mucho tiempo.

Y nada más importo.

* * *

 _ **RusherloveKogan.**_


End file.
